Un camino elegido
by VicPin
Summary: :Drabble-oneshot: Frente a aquellas tumbas, un joven de ropas rojiblancas evoca uno de los factores que lo llevaron a seguir el camino que eligió... Feliz Cumple, Tintin!


**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Ayer fue el cumpleaños número 84 de Tintin (cielos... ¿cómo le hará para conservarse tan jovial?) y, bueno, hace rato escribí este fic un tanto triste, prácticamente una especie de crossovereo con Assassin's Creed (lo siento, es que siento que a Tintin le queda bien la cuestión de los Assassins XD)._**

**_Así mismo, les paso el link de Youtube de una rola muy bella y emocional que podría acompañar su lectura llamada "Tree of Forgivness" de la banda de música épica Two Steps From Hell: _**

**_watch?v=dFZ7X1sQHPw_**

**_Ojalá les guste._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Tintin y Assassin's Creed (más bien, creo que nada más Tintin) no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

**Un camino elegido.**

_Bucarest, Rumania, 1911._

_Un hombre y un niño observan el espléndido paisaje nocturno de Bucarest desde la cúpula de la Catedral de San José. La Luna resplandeciente iluminaba la capital rumana sumida en el sueño del descanso breve; se podía palpar toda clase de sensaciones, se podía percibir toda clase de olores y hasta se podía ver una faceta hasta ahora desconocida por el menor que tomaba al hombre de la mano. Éste, cuya cabeza apenas se podía ver, se volvió hacia el niño de cabellos castaños rojizos y, con una sonrisa en los labios, le dijo:_

_- Ya es hora de volver a casa, hijo mío._

_- Sí, padre._

_Dicho eso, primero el hombre y después el niño saltaron desde la punta de la cúpula y aterrizaron sobre unos helechos sin herida alguna. Caminando entre las calles desiertas de la ciudad, el hombre se detuvo y, tomando al niño por ambos hombros, le mostró un símbolo en uno de sus brazaletes y le dijo:_

_- Si alguien viene por ti y lleva un símbolo como éste, entonces vete con él._

_- ¿Por qué, padre? – preguntó el varón de ocho años._

_- Porque ese alguien es una persona de mi entera confianza… Y te cuidará durante mi ausencia en cualquier momento…_

_- Padre…_

_- Tienes que ser fuerte, Valentine. Ser fuerte y luchar por lo que quieres… Ten._

_El hombre se despojó de uno de sus brazaletes y se lo colocó en los brazos de Valentine mientras añadía estas palabras:_

_- Esto es el mejor aliado que un Asesino puede tener, hijo mío. Ámalo y respétalo con toda tu alma…_

_- Sí, padre._

_Padre e hijo se dieron un abrazo y, tras separarse, ambos se encaminaron hacia su hogar…_

_**&%&%&**  
_

- Padre… - murmuró un hombre castaño rojizo de 25 años mientras observaba con nostalgia las tumbas de su familia en algún punto de los bosques nevados de los Cárpatos rumanos.

Con tres rosas en mano, el hombre depositó cada una de las flores en las lápidas de sus seres queridos. Incorporándose con lentitud, oró en silencio mientras que, a corta distancia de su posición, un hombre de barbas negras le observaba con cierta tristeza y curiosidad.

De la vida podía esperar todo, excepto el hecho de que su joven amigo fuera toda una cajita de sorpresas, especialmente en lo que respectaba a su vida. Jamás de los jamases se había imaginado que Tintin haya tenido una infancia tan agridulce. De hecho, jamás supuso que el muchacho haya sostenido en sus pequeñas manos un cuchillo y un arma de fuego antes que una cuchara y una pluma, que él pudiera correr por los peligrosos tejados antes de jugar con la pelota con otros niños de su edad, que él incluso haya tenido que terminar la educación que primeramente su padre y luego su tío le habían inculcado desde el primer momento que nació al mismo tiempo que falleciera su madre.

Por el momento él, el capitán Archibald Haddock, era el único que sabía con exactitud quién era el que fuera el reportero más famoso de Bélgica y el más joven de su profesión.

Era el único que sabía que Tintin no era el simple y típico muchacho salido del orfanatorio con sueños e ilusiones por alcanzar. Era el único que sabía que Tintin era el hijo de padre belga y madre rumana, ambos fallecidos en diferentes circunstancias. Su madre murió durante la labor de parto y su padre murió terriblemente asesinado bajo tortura por hombres desalmados que trataban de quebrantar su espíritu de lucha.

Ese último aspecto lo sabía porque el propio Tintin había sido testigo de tan espantosa muerte a la tierna edad de los ocho años, aunque no pudo terminar de presenciarlo por la llegada de un hombre que era un amigo cercano de su familia; ese hombre le había tapado los ojos y se lo había llevado disimuladamente antes de que les descubrieran.

El nombre del hombre era Nikolai Pavlov, y era compañero de Michel, el padre de Tintin, en el Gremio de los Asesinos. Fue él quien se había encargado personalmente de la educación del muchacho y de su entrenamiento como Asesino; fue gracias a él que Tintin podía viajar alrededor del globo en busca de interesantes historias qué publicar en los principales diarios del mundo.

Lamentablemente, Pavlov, aquél gran hombre y mentor que alguna vez fue para Tintin, había fallecido de una herida mortal un año atrás, muerte que prácticamente había sido una señal para el joven de que había llegado la hora de quitarse las ropas de colores sobrios del reportero freelancer Tintin…

Y de ponerse los vestidos rojiblancos de Valentine Léroux Ynigov, el Asesino.


End file.
